Hermione And The End Of The World
by SeverusSnapeReincarnation
Summary: Hermione is freaking out about the end of the world(In 2000). Pairings: HP/GW, HG/RW, DT/GW, DT/SF. One-shot.


**A/N: All of the characters used in this story belong to J. . I own nothing... I wish I did...Sigh.**

**Summary: Hermione is freaking out about the end of the world ( In 2000). Pairings: HP/GW, HG/RW, DT/GW, DT/SF. One-shot.**

"Do you really believe that the world will end in 2000?" asked Hermione. We were all waiting for dinner to be ready at The Burrow. It was the day after Christmas, only 6 days until the "end of the world". Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes. He had known nothing of the prediction of it until about a year ago, when Hermione had first brought it up.

"Don't be silly, Hermione! Nothing like that could ever happen! First, we're wizards! Even if it _did_ happen, we would find a way to undo it. And second, the Wizarding World didn't even know about it! That should be enough to tell you that nothing will happen."

Ron was right. He was sure that if the world were about to end, the Wizarding World would've known about it long ago. Hermione bit her lip, seemingly apprehensive, but nodded her head. She turned to Harry.

"So, Harry. How are you and Ginny doing? She hasn't really told me anything…I think she finds me to be a bit overbearing lately."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Lately?_ Try her whole life. She'd bean pestering him and Ginny ever since they got back together a few months ago. Everyone had expected them to get back together right after the war. But Harry needed time away from the Wizarding World for a while. He had traveled the world; went to every place imaginable. It had been amazing, just what he had needed. When he had gotten back, however, Ginny was dating Dean again. He shouldn't have been surprised. He had told her to date other people while they were not dating. He just didn't think she would do it! Especially with Dean! It was terrible, watching them almost every day. Finally, one day Ginny walked up to him and kissed him, then saying that she and Dean had broken up because they both fancied other people. Harry, for Ginny and Seamus, of all people, for Dean. They were all happy now. Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Hermione finally was fed up with his silence and smacked in his head with her copy of the latest addition of _Hogwarts, A History._

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Ginny and I will tell you what we want to tell you and you'll be happy with what you get, yeah?" And with that, Harry stormed from the room, leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione behind him.

It was a few days after Hermione had royally pissed Harry off, and Hermione and Ron were beginning to worry. They were used to Harry storming off and being mad at someone for a day, two days tops. It was now pushing four days and Harry had not spoken to either of them. Neither had Ginny.

"Ron. You two sleep in the same room! Can't you get him to talk to me? To _you_? I don't even know why he won't talk to you! It's not like you did anything…" Hermione trailed of as she stared gloomily into Ron's eyes.

"This is so weird," said Ron giddily. "Harry usually avoids me if I make him mad. Not you. He would talk to you in the same day!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Really, Ron? Do you have to sound so happy about it? Honestly! You can at least _act_ like you care! What if Harry never talks to me ever again? I know I can be pushy sometimes, but 4 days?! It's ridiculous! I'm going to lose it if he doesn't talk to me by tomorrow! Oh, Merlin. What if he doesn't talk to me before December ends? Oh, Ron! You have to get him to talk to me! I-I'll have…I'll have sex with you anytime you want! If you want, I'l-"

"Hermione! Bloody hell, women…slow down. What is this really about? You know that Harry is going to talk to you eventually. You didn't even do anything that bad. So what's up, really?"

Hermione looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I-I. Ugh. I must be the stupidest person in the world. I'm just….worried for the 1st! What if he doesn't forgive me before then?..." She looked like she had gotten T's on her N.E.W.T.S. Ron looked at her, disbelieving. Was this really about the "end of the world"?

"Hermione…I told you. It isn't going to happen. Why are you so stuck on this? You know it isn't going to happen. It was just some drunk gits' prediction or something. And you may be talkative and pushy, but one thing you are not, is stupid. You are the smartest girl I've ever met."

"Thank you, Ronald… And I know…I guess I was just listening to everyone talk about it back in the Muggle World and it got me worried. I just keep thinking, 'what if?' What if Harry doesn't forgive me by then and it does happen? I'm just worried, you know? You know me…the worry wart." Hermione smiled shakily at Ron, then kissed him on the cheek, and pranced off to the kitchen. Ron stared after her in disbelief, and then walked up stairs to find Harry. Ron hoped the bastard would talk to him and Hermione, because he really does not want to deal with his batshit crazy girlfriend anymore….

Ron found Harry in his room, reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Harry, mate. You gotta talk to Hermione! She is driving me crazy here! She still thinks the end of the world is going to happen. And she still thinks you are mad at her. You aren't mad at her, are you?" Ron said as he collapsed on his bed. Harry looked away from the article he was reading and over at Ron. Staring for a minute, Harry began to think about the article he was just now reading. The owl with the paper had arrived a few minutes ago. He looked back at the article as he spoke.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her, Ron. I haven't really been mad at her. I was just irritated with everyone pestering me. Not just her, but the whole family! Ugh…. I'll go talk to her now. While I do that, I think you should take a look at this article in the Prophet." Harry tossed the paper at him and walked out the door. Ron picked up the paper and gaped as he read the article title.

**THE END OF THE WORLD IS NEAR. TWO DAYS MORE AND ALL WE KNOW WILL DISSAPEAR**

Harry walked into the kitchen and found Hermione sitting with Ginny, both smiling and laughing, as if there had been no annoyance and irritation with each other. Harry walked to Ginny's side and sat next to her.

"Well, hello girls. How are you doing, Hermione?" He asked, smiling at her. She gaped at him for what seemed like forever, then finally, launched herself across the table and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Harry! I thought you would never talk to me again! I didn't know what to do, I was so worried! I'm so sorry! I promise to never pry in your business again! Ginny had told me to wait a while and that you would ta-"

"Hermione?" She pulled back to look at his face. "Yes, Harry?"

"Shut up. Please. I forgive you. Okay?" He said, smiling at her, waiting for her to burst again. But, he was lucky, and she leaned back and sat in her seat. It was silent, but not awkward. _Everything was back to normal,_ Harry thought. Just then, Ron burst into the kitchen, waving this morning's _Prophet_ around in his hand, running around the kitchen table, screaming his head off.

"AHHHH! THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING! IT'S TRUE! IT'S TRUE! THE WORLD IS ENDING! EVERYONE HIDE! AHHHH!" And with that, he ran out of the kitchen and out in the yard, screaming as he just had been a minute ago. They all stared after him, silent; then looked back at each other, and then, Hermione Granger did one thing no one ever thought she would do because of fear; she fainted.

It was January 2nd, and they were all still very much alive. It turns out the _Prophet_ was just trying to get reactions from their readers; see what they would do. After they had found out, Hermione was furious. She had planned to go to their office and give Rita Skeeter (who had been the writer of the article. No surprise there) a piece of her mind. Harry, Ginny and Ron quickly reassured her that it wouldn't solve anything. It appeased her mind, for now.

They were now all sitting around the fire in the living room, just enjoying each other's company in silence. A yawn suddenly pierced the silence.

"Well. I think I'm gonna head up to bed. You coming, Hermione?" Ron asked. They both scurried up the stairs after sleepy goodnights. It was just Harry and Ginny now.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"I love you." Harry looked down at the docile Weasley who was leaning against his chest. He smiled, then kissed her forehead and leaned back against the couch.

"I love you too, Gin."

Life was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! Review my story! :D


End file.
